Red&Silver
by StarsandGalaxies
Summary: It's been two years since Harry Clearwater. Leah has to cope with her feeling and Jacob's there to help! Very Light Blackwater....


**So I was rereading (as in the whole thing. Not skipping any parts) Eclipse and was thinking about Leah and Jacob's relationship in Breaking Dawn. I was trying to sleep and suddenly this story just started to form & refused to exit my mind until I wrote I out. **

**Summery: It's the anniversary of Harry Clearwater's death and Leah's trying to cope with it. **

**Warning: This is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction so don't kill me if it's terrible! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…otherwise Jacob would be with Leah at the moment.**

**Additional Note: This woman lives in the woods hence why the story takes place at her house.**

**Dedication: Any JxL people out there who wanted to kill Nessie (as much as I love her) for having Jake imprint on her **

I was washing the berries I had just picked when I heard it. The low, sorrow-filled cry of a wolf. I normally heard wolves crying out, weather it was pain or joy but this on sounded close.

I put my berries down and listened. There it was again. The same cry. I sighed, thinking over my options. I could do the sensible thing, which was staying in the house, pretending like nothing had happened. Or I could go outside to see if the wolf had been seriously injured. For all I knew it could be a wolf from our pack. **(A.N. Let's pretend this woman believes the legends….)**

By the time I had heard the wolf cry for the third time I had made up my mind. I opened up the cabin door, and stepped out.

It was an overcast day, not uncommon for La Push. But it felt like someone had draped a blanket of sadness over the town. I suddenly remembered that two years ago, Harry Clearwater had died. I never knew the man but I grieved for his family that he left behind. His wife Sue to try and raise her two kids by herself.

Just then a small, silver wolf ran into my yard, freezing when he saw me. I automatically knew it was a werewolf. Most of the wolves around this area weren't that color and this wolf had…an aura of a human.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, son." I said in a hushed tone. As soon as the words left my lips the wolf growled.

"I won't hurt you. I know that there is a boy inside of you." I whispered. Another growl. I thought about the growls, wondering why he was doing it. He was silent until I tried to talk.

Then I noticed something. The way the wolf held itself. The way he was silent until I called him a boy. The wolf was a girl.

My hands flew to my mouth. I had never heard a legend or story like this.

In my hushed tone I said, "Are you a female wolf?"

I swore I saw him-I mean her- roll their eyes before she bowed her silver head.

"Well, you stay in this area and grieve for as long as you want. But I'll be inside if you need me."

She blinked once, before lying down. I went inside and sat down on a chair. I was trying to get my mind around the idea of there being an actual female wolf. All I had ever heard about were the male wolves.

I heard the sound of paws on the grass. I stood, wondering if she would leave. But there was another wolf coming into my yard.

This one was defiantly a male. This one was huge, probably almost as tall as me. His rust colored fur looked dirty, as if he had been running around in the forest for a while. And his black eyes, held so much emotion. Sorrow, and another emotion that I couldn't figure out.

His eyes darted to my cabin before looking at her. They seemed to be having a conversation without actually speaking. Then he went over and lay down next to her, never looking back to my house. She laid her head on his long legs and I swore she was crying. It looked so heartbreakingly sad that I almost cried.

The big, rust colored one then licked her once. It seemed....tender. Like it was meant to be a soft kiss. And it felt so private, that I turned my head away. I left them, laying together on the ground and having their conversation without words.

Then the other emotion that was in his eyes came to me. It was love.

**Sadly this sounded better in my mind...But oh well. Please review....=) It will make me very happy!**


End file.
